


Mistake in Passing

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, It's more comfort, True Love, and they love each other, it's fluffy, soft, soft content, tender moments between the idiots, we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Sometimes Catra thinks back to who she used to be and she feels the weight of the guilt crushing her heart all over again. Thank goodness that Adora is there to remind her girlfriend that the past does not define who she is now.Day 10: Mistakes





	Mistake in Passing

Catra sat in the garden of the Half-Moon castle, looking up at the stars. She wondered how people could live without them despite how she had just learned about them when Adora had pulled out Etheria from the realm of Despandos.

The magicat sighed, closing her eyes and laying back against the grass, the blonde's name repeating in her head.

_Adora. Adora. Adora... _

If it hadn't been for her, Etheria wouldn't even exist. Catra wouldn't have found her family...

_Catra, please! You can't do this! _

The brunette grunted and sat back up, holding her head. She hated when her thoughts ran rampant in her mind, reminding her of every single mistake that she had ever made in her life. Even seeing a therapist didn't make it go away entirely, though it did help deal with the guilt and the trauma from her past instead of channeling it into anger as she once had.

Catra sighed exhaustively, rubbing her forehead before leaning back onto the grass and opening her eyes. Her gaze meeting those glowing blues that reminded her of a clear sky that was slowly turning stormy.

"Hey Catra... I figured this is where you had gone, love." Adora greeted with that beautiful smile of her that always gripped Catra's heart and made her feel warm. "Can I join you?"

The chuckle that slipped out of Catra came out before she could stop herself as she raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Do you honestly think that you need to ask, you dork?"

Adora smiled down at the brunette before sitting down beside her, reaching down and petting her hair. "Are you okay? You looked quite stressed. Your ears were doing that little cute thing that they do when you're frustrated."

Catra glanced at her lover before sighing and looking off to the side. "Just... memories of the past being dumb and coming back."

The smile on the blonde's face lessened slightly before she pouted and leaned down to cover Catra's face in kisses. The action making the brunette laugh despite the fact that she had been upset just a moment ago.

"Adora, you dork!" She squeaked out in between the shower of smooches that she was receiving from her love.

The blonde grinned and nuzzled her girlfriend's cheek before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm your dork..." She whispered before pulling the magicat in her arms and having curled into her lap. "Hey... But really, are you okay? I don't like seeing you sad, kitten..."

Catra sighed and leaned her head against Adora's shoulder, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the other. "I'm fine... I know that I can't change the past... And that I did my best to make up for what I did. But sometimes I... I feel that my best wasn't enough..."

The magicat felt Adora shift beneath her a bit, those strong arms pulling her closer than before. "Catra... You did the best that you could and that is enough... You managed to bring back Angella... You found Glimmer's dad... You fought in the battle against Horde Prime, you've saved countless lives... And that's more than enough, okay?"

The brunette glanced up at the blonde, receiving a comforting and reassuring smile. "Ugh, fine... Geez, won't even let me dwell in my thoughts... Dork."

That made Adora burst into laughter before she focused all of her energy into covering every inch of Catra's face in kisses. "Damn right! I want my girlfriend to be happy!" She called out in between smooches and giggles.

"Alright, geez! At least stop missing!" Catra said as she reached and grabbed hold of Adora's cheeks, putting their lips together, the moment softening just as much as their lips did as they slot against one another perfectly.

"Mm... I love you..."

"Love you too, Adorka..."

An exchange of soft chuckles passed between them before their lips reunited, the loving pair wrapped up in their own little world as they kissed one another and enjoying each other's company. Neither of them had a care in the world at the moment, the only feeling in their hearts being the love they held for one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is sweet and I am happy with it.


End file.
